


Razzle Dazzle

by LeDiz



Series: The 48: Miraculous Ladybug [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Modelling, Slice of Life, even by my standards, really pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDiz/pseuds/LeDiz
Summary: On a boring afternoon, Nino gets a crash-course in modelling.





	

“How do you do that?”

Adrien jerked up with a sharp breath, and Nino realised his friend had been falling asleep. Again. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking whether Adrien would admit it this time, but sure enough, he only blinked twice before turning to look at him. “What? Do what?”

He kept watching for a moment, then shook his head and pointed to the magazine open on his lap. A picture of Adrien smirked back at them, hunched over with his arm up over his head, resting between his dramatically shadowed face and the pole he was leaning on. It looked natural in the picture, but his shoulders were both at an awkward angle and Nino’s back hurt just thinking about trying to copy the hunch.

“Model jewellery? Badly,” he said. “I’m not a hand model.”

“No, the leaning thing. How do you make this look good?”

“Oh, well, I make anything look good,” he said with a wink, but then stood up and rolled his shoulders. “But seriously, it’s not hard. Come on, up. We’re doing this.”

“What?”

“Crash course in posing, right here and now, come on,” he said, and grabbed Nino’s shoulder to pull him up. “Gimme a pose and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“Uh, this one?”

He made a face but nodded. “Step one: reality is unrealistic. Nothing looks natural on camera unless you exaggerate it. So there, what you think you’re looking at is this.” He lifted an arm, laying it over his forehead, and leaned into it a little. “Copy me, and I’ll take a photo; show you what I mean.”

Nino blinked, but did as instructed – they were hanging out behind the stairs so it wasn’t like anyone would see them anyway. Adrien snapped a photo but didn’t show him, instead shifting one leg back and hunching down into a quarter-crouch, and he lifted the hand still holding his phone so his wrist was pressed against his forehead. “Kay, now match this, instead.”

He did, and groaned at the immediate pressure on his thighs. “Dude!”

“Does it hurt? On your diaphragm, here?” he asked, smacking just below his chest.

“No, it’s just –”

“Then you’re not bent up enough. Like this,” he said, arching his chest forward. Nino squeaked as he forced his body into it, then again as Adrien reached out and shoved his arm back up again. The human body was not supposed to bend like this. “There you go. That hurts, right?”

“Yes!”

“Good,” he said, and snapped another picture. “Now, last step. Look at me, look deep in my eyes, and try to remember exactly what Miss Mendeilev said last week about light refraction. _Exact_ wording.”

“It was –”

“No, no, no, don’t _say_ anything,” he snapped. “Think about it. _Exact_ words.”

Nino couldn’t really think about much beyond the growing pain in his thighs, lower back, shoulders, and chest, but he tried. Adrien took another picture.

“Okay, you can get up now,” he said, moving over to show him his phone. He cycled back, and Nino made a face at his own crappy photo. He looked stupid and lame. His nose seemed huge and his glasses took up way too much of his face. But then Adrien went to the next one, and suddenly… his glasses weren’t so huge. His chin was angled up a little, turning his nose to the side and making it seem a little less flat. Actual collar bones and – were those _pecs_ peeking out from under his shirt? He stared up at Adrien, who smiled and flicked to the next picture. Nino’s eyes widened at the boy staring back at him.

He was suave. He was focussed. He was staring into his own soul.

He had a pimple the size of Germany on his left temple, but photoshop.

“Dude, I have a new profile picture,” he said, snatching the phone to send it to himself.

Adrien snickered and flopped back down on the bench. “Russian literature does it better for me, but I remembered you suck at physics, so.”

Nino stared at him, and Adrien shrugged, picking up the magazine only to toss it down on his other side. “It’s all show business.”

**Author's Note:**

> The 48 are a collection of unfinished and/or pointless fics saved to my hard drive, now posted to Ao3 for people's interest or in case they want to adopt them.
> 
> This was part of a longer ficlet about Nino and Adrien being friends, but this is one of the few sections of it that I actually liked. It also, I suspect, comes of watching too much America's Next Top Model when I was younger.


End file.
